


Violet Envelope

by KiaAndrea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaAndrea/pseuds/KiaAndrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah amplop berwarna ungu berisi secarik kertas dengan untaian kata adalah sesuatu yang amat ditunggu oleh seorang pemuda yang hatinya kini telah tertaut pada seorang gadis yang hatinya sempat hancur akibat kehilangan orang yang berarti baginya. Amplop ungu pertanda eksistensi hubungan mereka. OneShoot. AR. AT. Semi-Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Envelope

Hello minna-san, kembali lagi sama saya, hehe.

Oke, I know that I should finish the multichap fics that I have created before, but I couldn't hold my imaginations to stay in my little head forever, ne? Hihi XD

I promise i'll have them completed on time, right minna-san?

Oke, kali ini ficlet saya masih tetep GaaIno tapi setting waktunya about 2 years after the war dan ceritanya mereka udah pacaran (well, that' actually just to make it short hehe). Ficlet ini juga merupakan sekuel untuk fic Pusara.

 

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and this ficlet isn't made for any commercial purposes.

 

Genre : General (Slice of Life).

 

Pairing : GaaIno

 

Rated : T

 

Setting : 2 years after the war.

 

Warning : AR, AT, Semi-Canon, Typo.

* * *

 

**Violet Envelope**

 

Seorang  _kunoichi_ berpakaian serba ungu dengan rambut pirang yang ia kuncir ala ekor kuda nampak sedang asyik menulis di atas selembar kertas. Meja kerjanya di sebuah ruang di rumah sakit Konohagakure menjadi saksi bisu hari itu. Terlihat juga sebuah kalender kecil terpajang di atas meja kerjanya, beberapa tanda silang nampak menghiasi angka yang tercetak di kalender tersebut. Sebuah vas bunga dengan sebuah bunga berwarna merah marun nampak menjadi pemanis ruang kerjanya. Ruang kerja milik Yamanaka Ino.

 

Selesai membubuhi tanda tangan dan beberapa simbol pada surat yang ditulisnya entah untuk siapa itu, ia lantas memasukkannya pada sebuah amplop cantik berwarna ungu yag sebelumnya ia beri parfum kesukaannya. Rupanya ia memang membuat surat itu dengan penuh perasaan. Serta tak lupa juga ia menaruh beberapa helai kelopak bunga yang berwarna senada dengan amplop surat itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa amplopnya merekat sempurna, ia sejenak memberi sebuah kecupan dan lantas menempelkan amplop itu ke dadanya sambil memejamkan mata berharap si penerima mau memaafkannya karena terlambat memberi balasan.

 

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuyarkan lamunan singkat Ino.

 

“Masuk!” ujarnya singkat.

 

“Permisi, Yamanaka- _san_ , saya mendapat perintah dari Hokage- _sama_ untuk memberitahu Anda bahwa beliau ingin Anda hadir di ruangannya sekarang!” jelas seorang chuunin yang ditugasi untuk menemui Ino.

 

' _Kebetulan sekali, baru saja aku hendak ke Gedung Hokage untuk mengirim surat ini_ !' begitu pikir Ino.

 

“Baiklah, saya segera kesana, _arigatou_ Akira!” jawab Ino.

 

-0-

 

“Benarkah hal itu, Tsunade- _sama_?” tanya Ino memastikan dengan manik mata biru lautnya yang kini membulat sempurna.

 

“Ya, kini terserah padamu, keputusan ada ditanganmu apakah kau ingin menolak atau tidak itu terserahmu.” jelas Tsunade, Hokage kelima.

 

“Tentu saja saya bersedia, Tsunade- _sama_!” jawab Ino sumringah

 

“Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan!” jawab Tsunade.

 

“ _YATTAAA_!” seru Ino sambil berjingkrak saking senangnya.

 

“Ino, kau boleh pergi sekarang,”

 

“ _Hai', arigatou_ Tsunade-s _ama_!.

 

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan Hokage, Ino lalu menuju pusat pengiriman surat untuk segera mengirim surat miliknya ke alamat tujuan. Ternyata saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang ia tuju, ia bertemu dengan Sakura, rekannya yang berambut merah jambu. 

 

“Ino- _buta_ , kau tidak lupa 'kan jadwal nanti malam?” tanya Sakura saat berpapasan dengan Ino.

 

“Tentu saja tidak, _dekorin_!” jawab Ino.

 

Mata Sakura terlihat mengerling sebuah amplop di tangan Ino, “ _Ne_ , kulihat kau sepertinya terburu-buru?” ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

 

“Ti-tidak kok!” sergah Ino namun kemudian Sakura menunjuk amplop yang ada di tangannya.

 

“Oh, aku baru saja akan mengirimkannya.” jelas Ino.

 

“Untuknya 'kan?” tanya Sakura tersenyum dan Ino mangangguk singkat.

 

“Baiklah, _Jaa ne_ Ino!”

 

“ _Matta ne_ Sakura!” Ino membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

Setelah sampai di pusat pengiriman surat, ia segera memilih salah satu ekor elang disana dan lantas mengikatkan gulungan amplop yang berisi suratnya.

 

“Kazekage, Sunagakure!” ujarnya sambil melepas elang itu terbang.

 

Ia tersenyum lembut melihat elang itu terbang menuju Sunagakure, tempat dimana penerima suratnya berada.

 

-0-

 

“Kazekage-sama, ada surat untuk Anda!” ujar seorang chuunin memberikan segulung surat beramplop warna ungu.

 

Kazekage berambut merah itu mengangguk dan lantas meminta chuunin tersebut untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia lantas meraih gulungan yang dimaksud sambil tersenyum.

 

' _Amplop ungu_ .' gumamnya. Ia amat mengetahui siapa pengirim surat itu tanpa perlu membaca tulisan yang tertera pada amplop tersebut.

 

Lalu ia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari amplop ungu itu. Ia hapal betul aroma tersebut. ' _Lavender dan anggur, aroma khas Ino_ !' pikirnya.

 

Ia lalu membuka amplop tersebut dengan hati-hati, ia tak ingin merusak surat itu, terlebih lagi itu surat dari seseorang yang amat sangat ia kenal baik. Di dalamnya, ia mendapati sepucuk surat serta beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna ungu yang masih cukup segar, tidak layu sama sekali. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu membuka lipatan surat yang tertulis di atas kertas berwarna ungu. Ia sangat mengenali karakter tulisan tangan yang tergores pada surat itu. Tulisan tangan gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino. Tulisan tangan terindah menurutnya.

 

_Dear Gaara-kun eh Kazekage-sama :D_

 

_Gaara-kun, maaf ya aku terlambat membalas suratmu. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi disini, setidaknya terjadi padaku sih. Aku tiba-tiba menjadi mendadak ekstra sibuk lho selama tiga bulan ini, itu sebabnya aku terlambat membalas suratmu sampai tiga bulan lamanya. Aku sangat merindukanmu tahu!. Aku ditunjuk untuk menggantikan Sakura sebagai Asisten Shizune-senpai di Akademi Ninja Medis Konoha. Hal ini menambah jam kerjaku, belum lagi kesibukan di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Tsunade-sama menunjukku untuk menjadi Kepala Urusan Interogasi di Divisi Intel Konoha!. Menurutku hal ini amat mengejutkan, kupikir aku tidak seberbakat itu, tapi Ibiki-san dan Anko-sensei mempercayaiku. Dan ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi lho, aku juga ditunjuk untuk mengisi posisi di Divisi Sensor Konoha sebagai Asisten Junior Pengawas Kekkai! Aku benar-benar terharu! Aoba-san yang merekomendasikanku pada Tsunade-sama._

 

_Oleh sebab itu kali ini kukatakan padamu bahwa aku bukanlah Yamanaka Ino yang dulu, aku adalah Jounin elit Konohagakure, Unit Sensor dan Intel Konohagakure dan juga Jounin medis elit Konohagakure. Serta kalau boleh kukatakan, kekasih seorang Kazekage terhebat di dunia :D._

 

Sejanak Gaara berhenti membaca dan tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia merasa bangga membacanya. Ia lalu melanjutkan membaca.

 

_Ne, Gaara-kun, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Tepat dua tahun yang lalu aku kehilangan seorang ayah. Aku dan Shikamaru benar-benar sedih. Kehilangan seorang ayah benar-benar membuat duniaku hancur. Aku juga kehilangan seorang teman. Neji-san adalah rekan seperjuanganku. Kehilangan beberapa orang yang kita kenal dalam satu hari benar-benar pukulan telak bagiku. Mungkin pada jam seperti ini di waktu itu aku sedang menyebarkan informasi pada semua ninja disana. Beruntung pada akhirnya kita dapat terlepas dari Mugen Tsukuyomi dan memenangkan peperangan melawan si brengsek Madara Uchiha dan Zetsu Hitam!._

 

_Setelah peperangan itu, aku akhirnya merasa sedih, sedih karena kehilangan ayah. Tou-san adalah sosok terpenting dalam hidupku. Hingga akhirnya hari itu datang. Salah satu hari paling berarti dalam hidupku, hari dimana seseorang datang dalam hidupku yang baru. Ya saat perjumpaan kita, Gaara-kun. Aku masih ingat, saat itu aku sedang menangis layaknya bayi di depan pusara ayahku dan kau datang. Kedatanganmu saat itu ternyata mengawali hubungan kita lebih lanjut. Hingga akhirnya kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Kage akan menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang baru diangkat menjadi jounin sepertiku. Aku percaya bahwa aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. Kau adalah penyemangat hidupku Gaara. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu._

 

Mata Gaara menatap tulisan itu penuh arti. Ia senang karena ia mampu membuat Ino bahagia. Ia tidak pernah lupa momen tersebut. Momen dimana pertama kali ia dan Ino berjumpa hanya berdua. Ia tidak pernah melupakan sorot mata Ino saat itu, sorot mata kesepian. Ia sangat mengenal sorot mata itu, mata yang sama yang ia miliki sebelum menjadi Kazekage.

 

_Ne, Gaara-kun, aku sangat menantikan untuk segera berjumpa denganmu lagi! Seandainya saja aku menguasai Hiraishin no jutsu aku akan segera menjumpaimu dalam hitungan detik saja. Aku benar-benar tak sabar karena Sakura dan yang lainnya sudah bosan mendengar ceritaku tentangmu yang tak ada habisnya, hahaha._

 

_Sakura dan Sasuke akan segera bertunangan dua bulan lagi. Shikamaru dan Temari sedang membicarakan hal yang sama, sepertinya mereka akan membawa hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih serius. Naruto dan Hinata belum berniat untuk menginjak hubungan ke arah jenjang yang lebih tinggi, mereka sepertinya masih menikmati masa-masa romantis mereka. Hihihi. Lee dan Tenten akhirnya resmi berpacaran! Kawai desu ne!. Sai kini tengah dekat dengan Karin lho Gaara-kun, rupanya si Uzumaki itu sudah bisa move on dari Sasuke-kun persis seperti aku. Aku kini berhasil menemukan tambatan hatiku yaitu seorang yang berambut merah dan ia adalah seorang pemimpin hebat, ne kau kenal dengan dia tidak,Gaara-kun? :D._

 

lagi-lagi kata Ino mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan hal ini membuat  _mood_ -nya menjadi sangat baik.

 

_Ah sepertinya suratku kali ini sudah terlalu panjang dan membuatmu bosan ya Gaara? Oke aku akan mengakhiri surat ini karena aku harus bersiap-siap. Tenten mengajakku, Sakura, Hinata-chan, Temari, Shiho dan Karin untuk makan bersama di Yakiniku Bogyo dan menginap bersama di tempatnya. Jaa ne Gaara-kun! Sukidayo!_

 

_PS : aku sedang mengajukan permohonan pada Tsunade-sama untuk dapat melatih sensor dan intel di Suna, doakan aku agar berhasil ya Gaara-kun!_

 

 

_Lavender-mu yang tak pernah layu_

 

_Yamanaka Ino._

 

Mata Gaara membesar membaca kalimat itu, 'Jadi Ino mengajukan permohonan untuk dapat melatih disini? Kebetulan sekali!' pikirnya. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengirimkan surat permohonan pada Hokage agar Ino dapat melatih medis disini. Sepertinya ia dan Ino memang benar-benar berjodoh. Ia tersenyum senang kali ini.

 

Gaara lalu beranjak sambil membawa surat Ino beserta amplopnya. Ia punya tempat tersendiri untuk dapat membaca dan menghirup aroma wewangian pada amplop itu berulang kali. Ia berjalan menuju  _rooftop_ gedung Kazekage. Ia senang menikmati malam sambil membaca surat Ino berulang kali, hal itu membuat ia merasa sedang berdua dengan Ino di bawah sinar rembulan dan hamparan bintang.

 

“Ino,” ujarnya lirih sambil mengecup amplop surat itu.

 

-0-

 

“Haaciih!” tiba-tiba saja Ino bersin.

 

“Ino, kau tak apa-apa?” tanya Hinata khawatir.

 

“Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa _kok_!” ujar Ino.

 

“Sepertinya seseorang sedang memikirkan atau membicarakanmu Ino,” sindir Temari dengan nada bercanda sambil mengambil sepotong daging panggang dengan sumpitnya.

 

“Ya aku setuju, sepertinya seseorang dengan rambut merah sedang membaca suratmu, ne Ino- _buta_?” tambah Sakura sambil mencelupkan daging pangganya pada saus.

 

“Rambut merah? Maksudmu Kazekage- _doumou_?” tanya Karin pada Sakura.

 

“Tentu saja, siapa lagi pria berambut merah yang kita kenal?” Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Karin sambil membolak-balik daging yang berada di panggangan.

 

“Jadi, hari ini Ino- _chan_ hari ini mengirim surat lagi?” tanya Shiho.

 

“Ya, aku tadi melihatnya!” jawab Sakura sambil melahap sepotong kecil daging panggang.

 

“Hey, Ino-buta sampai kapan kau akan melamun terus?” seru Sakura namun tak berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

 

“Gaara, kenapa kau tidak membeiritahuku kalau kau akan kesini dengan Kankurou?” ujar Temari berpura-pura.

 

“Gaara- _kun_? Dimana?” tiba-tiba saja Ino tersadar dari lamunannya sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 

“Huh, tidak lucu tahu!” ujar Ino cemberut sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

 

“Eh, kudengar Tsunade-sama menawarkanmu untuk dapat melatih di Suna?” tanya Sakura kemudian.

 

“Ya, aku akan segera melatih ninjutsu medis di Suna tiga bulan lagi!” jawab Ino antusias.

 

“Wah, itu artinya kalian akan segera bertemu lagi!” ucap Hinata.

 

' _Gaara-kun, aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu! Tou-san, aku sekarang berhasil menjadi bunga yang mekar!'_ batin Ino _._

 

* * *

 

 

OWARI

 

Akhirnya kelar deh satu ficlet gagal persembahan saya, hehe.

Akhir kata jangan lupa klik review ya, smeoga kalian tidak kecewa dan dapat menikmati ficlet ini. :)

 

 


End file.
